The Ballad of Little Joe (2002 prototype version)/Credits
Directors *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki Producers *David Pitts Writers *Robert G. Lee *Mike Nawrocki Story Development *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *David Pitts *Gail Schenbaum *Phil Vischer Editing *Joel Mains *John Wahba Senior Production Manager *Chad Merriam CG Supervisors *Michael Comet *Mike Laubach Music *Kurt Heinecke Storyboards *Tod Carter *Luis Contreras *Tim Hodge *Tom Owens Concept Art *Philip Dimitriadis *Brad Hicks *Daniel López Muñoz *Joseph Sapulich *Joe Spadaford *Chuck Vollmer Layout *Justin Barrett *Tom Danen *Yong Duk Jhun *Tim Lannon *Yin-Fang Liao Modeling *Rob Dollase *Hyun Huh *Jin Jang *Brian Roberts *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *KugJoo Sung Character Engineering *Michael Comet *Joshua Gunther *Amber Rudolph Animation *Andy Arnett *Justin Barrett *Jeffrey Croke *Tom Danen *Thom Falter *Joe Gorski *Michelle Gorski *Joshua Gunther *Yong Duk Jhun *Brian Roberts *Nathan Tungseth Effects *Jeffrey Croke *Brad Hiebert *Mike Laubach *Brian Roberts Lighting *Justin Barrett *Chris Browne *Tom Danen *Thom Falter *Joe Gorski *Yong Duk Jhun *Jason Judy *Luke Martorelli *Brian Roberts Production Coordinators *Matt Garbera *Katie Carnes *Peggy Heinrichsen *Kenya Raichart *Andrew Youssi Production Assistants *Brian Blomer *Ryan Gwynne *Joshua Lindsay *Laura Richey *Linda Sterling *Christy Sumner *Jesse Tewson *Elizabeth West *Barbara Zeni Post-Production *John Wahba Associate Editor *David Watson Audio Engineering *Adam Frick Mixing *Adam Frick *Jay Elder Dialog Editors *Jay Elder Sound Design *Glen West Foley Artists *Dugan Sherbondy Sound Design Facility *Gap Digital Closed Captioning *Christian Captions Voices *Justin Barrett as Townsperson *Joshua Gunther as Townsperson *Tim Hodge as Khalil *Shari Martin as Townsperson *Mike Nawrocki as Blacksmith (Jerry Gourd), Desperado 2 (Scallion 2), Little Joe (Larry the Cucumber), Jude (Jean-Claude Pea) and Peas *Jim Poole as McPotiphar (Scooter) *Jackie Ritz as Miss Kitty (Madame Blueberry) *Mike Sage as Desperado 3 (Scallion 3) *Mike Sanderson as Townsperson *Lisa Vischer as Benjamin (Junior Asparagus) *Phil Vischer as Archibald Asparagus, Baker (Jimmy Gourd), Bob the Tomato, Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Peas and Reuben (Phillipe Pea) Songs "Happy Ki-Yi Birthday" Words by Robert G. Lee Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dream of a Dozen Cactus" Words by Phil Vischer and Robert G. Lee Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Little Joe I (McPotiphar's Song" Words by Robert G. Lee and Phil Vischer Music by Robert G. Lee and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "I'm Blue" Words by Robert G. Lee Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Little Joe II (Jail Cell)" Words by Robert G. Lee Music by Robert G. Lee and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Mayor's Dream" Words by Robert G. Lee and Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer Vocals by Brian Roberts, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Belly Button" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Kurt Heinecke *Adam Frick *Tim Hodge *Michael Pitts *Jay Elder Render Management *Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III *Tim Toll *Kevin Vassey Database Development *Lennie Jarratt *Robin Martin Software Support *Dan Walker Software Development *Alan Millman *Scott Nelson *Paul Kaiser *Ryan Forrister Studio Systems Administrators *Paul Ewing *Wayne Geils *Michael Harrison *Pat Keane *Bob Landon *Rebekah Litfin *Joe Rice *Paul Tader *Wes Suess Business Affairs *Joji Arnett *Steve Byrd *Steve Saltman Production Accountant *Antonio Iannicelli Assistants *Julea Love *Melissa Abenti *Jonathan Vermeer *Maureen Scallon Human Resources *Joanna Janecek Staffing *Jana Day Executive in Charge of Production *Dan Philips Executive Producers *Phil Vischer *Terry Botwick *Gail Schenbaum Copyright ©2002 Big Idea Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Closing Bumper Category:Research Category:Credits Category:Prototype Versions Category:VHS ��